My Dream is Yours (1949 film) Credits
Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *"My Dream is Yours" *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *With the talents of: **Jack Carson as Doug Blake **Doris Day as Martha Gibson **Lee Bowman as Gary Mitchell (singing voice was dubbed by Hal Derwin) **Adolphe Menjou as Thomas Hutchins **Eve Arden as Vivian Martin **S. Z. Sakall as Felix Hofer **Selena Royle as Freda Hofer **Edgar Kennedy as Uncle Charlie **Sheldon Leonard as Grimes **Franklin Pangborn as Sourpuss Manager **Ada Leonard as Herself **Frankie Carle as Tex Avery **Iris Adrian as Peggy *and Featuring **Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny & Tweety Bird *Live Action Photography: Charles P. Boyle *Live Action Director: William Morgan *Process Effects: Ub Iwerks *Sound Supervisor: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert Cook *Film Editors: Jack Bachom, Treg Brown *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford *Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 7272 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Direction: Carl Stalling *Orchestrations: Milt Franklyn *Score by: Paul Smith, Oliver Wallace, Eliot Daniel *Songs: **"My Dream Is Yours" **"Someone Like You" **"Love Finds a Way" **"Tic, Tic, Tic", a song praising the virtue of Geiger counters and the similarities between love and radiation poisoning **"(You May Not Be an Angel, but) I'll String Along With You" **"Freddie, Get Ready" with lyrics by Ralph Blane and Mel Blanc **"I'll String Along with You"4 with lyrics by Al Dubin **"You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby" **"With Plenty of Money and You" with lyrics by Johnny Mercer **"Nagasaki" with lyrics by Mort Dixon, a 1928 song rather than a link between the Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the radioactive ode "Tic, Tic, Tic" earlier in the film **"Canadian Capers (Cuttin' Capers)" with lyrics by Blane and Warren, music by Henry Cohen, Gus Chandler, and Bert White *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Tedd Pierce, Michael Maltese *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass, Hawley Pratt *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Paul Julian *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place *Character Animation: Ken Champin, Virgil Ross, Gerry Chiniquy, Manuel Perez, Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo *Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd *Screenplay by: Betty Comden, Adolph Gree *Prodcued by: Fred Qrimby *Production Supervisor: Ben Sharpsteen *Directed by: I. Freleng, Tex Avery Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Famous Studios Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G